The present invention relates to a measuring instrument with two feeds, which can be used for measuring the displacement of a movable stand of a table of a machine tool or a stage of a projector.
The conventional measuring instrument, as disclosed for instance in Ser. No. 716,649, is so constituted that the normal feed of the spindle includes only a single screw; but the single screw provides only a single definite feed, and is found inconvenient when a fine feed or coarse feed is desired.